


My family in Xmas

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: AU, Adopted Ymir Fritz, Adoption, M/M, Ymir is Ereri lovechild, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Recuerdos navideños de una pequeña de seis años con dos padres.No hay Mpreg ni Omegaverse. Eren x Levi (Ereri) + Ymir Fritz. Mucho fluff
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi, Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman, Ereri - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	My family in Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaDeAcero7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.   
> Pareja: Eren x Levi.   
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales (Ya no sé para que advierto esto si es lo único que me pongo a escribir), toneladas de fluff, si no les gusta mucha cursilería no lo lean.  
> Dedicado a: Luna de Acero, a la que tantas veces me ha hecho llorar. Fíjate que las lágrimas que me das yo te las regreso en azúcar xD   
> Nota: Este es el Secret Santa que se organizó en el grupo de Facebook de Archive of Our own en español

**My family in Xmas**

Había escuchado varias veces sobre la navidad, no creyó que entendería el significado de esa festividad más allá de recibir regalos de parte de un viejo gordo que los visitaba anualmente en Paradise Children’s Home.

Ymir era una niña solitaria, bastante callada y algunas veces arisca, una personalidad que a sus cortos 6 años se había cultivado en aquel orfanato.

Sucede que cuando alguno de los niños deja de ser un bebé en un orfanato cuesta un poco más de trabajo que este sea adoptado. Cada año cumplido significaba tener menos oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo hogar donde se recibiera amor.

Una vez la estuvieron regañando por haber dejado abierta la jaulita de periquitos, el resultado de esto es esos tres periquitos del jardín terminaron escapándose. Ese día fue cuando conoció a los que se convirtieron en sus padres, quiénes sabían lo que había hecho y aún así le entregaron su corazón. No es que hayan sido testigos, sino que luego de unas pocas y cortas pláticas Eren —uno de sus nuevos padres— le llegó a mencionar tal evento.

—Claudia nos contó que se te olvidó cerrar la jaula de los periquitos. Son cosas que suceden por accidente, espero y no te sientas culpable por algo así.

—No fue un accidente —le terminó aclarando con esa vocecilla aguda—. Los pájaros cuando vuelan son lindos, y pensé que querían salir —sí, exacto, así como ella quería salir de ese lugar, esas pequeñas avecillas seguramente también querían.

Ymir se quedó mirando a su nuevo padre Eren, quien la miró por un momento sorprendido, apenas unos segundos antes de estallar en risas y luego peinarle el cabello cariñosamente.

—En definitiva eres mucho más de lo que Levi y yo esperábamos —sintió un tierno besito en su frente que le llenó de felicidad y terminó abrazando a Eren, sintiéndose bien abrigada por fin con el calor de una familia.

Se encontró estando bastante cómoda con sus dos padres.

Su papá Levi siempre le preparaba comidas deliciosas, y le encantaba cuando le cepillaba su cabello dorado luego de un baño caliente, a veces se lo trenzaba. Al igual cuando se sentaba con ella a leerle cuentos hasta que se durmiera.

En cuanto a su papá Eren, era bastante unida a ella en poco tiempo. Solía jugar con ella cada vez que venía de trabajar, por más que estuviese un poco cansado. A veces traía de visita a su tío Zeke, que aunque a papá Levi no le terminaba de caer bien, era bastante cariñoso con ella. Le agradaron sus visitas.

—Buenos días pequeña —le saludó su padre Eren acariciándole el cabello—. Ya llegó Santa, ven a ver.

Le agradaba tanto que Eren la cargara en sus brazos que cuando fue a levantarla en la mañana de navidad, se hizo la dormida.

Cuando llegaron a la sala por supuesto que no contuvo su emoción a la hora de abrir los coloridos regalos, encontró en una de las cajas una bella muñeca que tenía cierto parecido a ella y en otra caja un bonito paquete de crayolas. ¿Santa sabía que le encantaba dibujar? Nunca había acertado tanto.

Terminó después de abrir sus regalos abalanzándose sobre su otro padre Levi, porque estaba cumpliendo años ese mismo día, razón por la cual esta vez él no preparó el desayuno.

No podía sentirse más agradecida que ahora, que se encontraba usando sus nuevas crayolas para dibujar a su pequeña y nueva familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si leyeron este drabble hasta el final los quiero mucho. 
> 
> Primero que nada me disculpo con Lunita y con Gobletmoonstone123 por haberme tardado en la entrega. Me creo muchos bucles mentales y a veces se me va el manejo del tiempo, pero jamás podría hacerlas quedar mal :'3 Así que acá está este drabble con mucho cariño para Luna de Acero. Espero y te haya gustado, honey.


End file.
